Fireside Wank
by luvscharlie
Summary: Charlie and Harry have differing opinion on the fundamental instructions of flying. Charlie/Harry


_Fireside Wank_ by Luvscharlie

Charlie walked around the corner of the Burrow to see Harry kneeling down, a broom in hand as he attempted to instruct the small turquoise-haired child staring at him intently. Charlie approached catching snippets of the instructions on flying a broom that Harry was conveying.

"You're doing it wrong. He's sure to fall off if he listens to you." Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a nearby apple tree at the conclusion of his statement.

Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, opened his mouth as if to speak, closed it and then opened it once more still failing to produce sound.

"Do you have something you'd like to say or are you attempting to catch flies?" Charlie pulled a sweet from his pocket and tossed it to Teddy, who caught it rather adeptly. A Seekers hands on that boy, no doubt.

Harry did not answer, and Charlie turned to Teddy. "Go tell Mum and Dad goodbye. I need to get you home before it gets dark or Andromeda will have my bollocks on a platter."

"Nana said if you say bollocks again, she'll make sure you don't have any to talk about." The child looked up at him with eyes wide.

Charlie grinned and ruffled his hair. "Knowing your Nana as I do, I'd say that's no idle threat. What do you say we keep this between us?" he asked in conspiratorial fashion.

Teddy did not reply but held out his hand.

"You little—that's blackmail, that is." Charlie accused, dropping another sweet into the child's hand.

Teddy looked at the sweet, looked back at Charlie and shook his head with his hand once more held out in anticipation.

"Oh, you are your mother's son." He dropped a Galleon in the child's hand. "This," he said indicating the Galleon, "is because I find it all rather amusing. Try it again and I'll box your ears, scamp."

Teddy flipped the coin over in his palm, grinned up at Charlie and trotted off to bid his goodbyes to the Weasleys. Watching the tot's retreating back, he had almost forgotten Harry was standing there.

"Why must you always do that?!" Harry shouted, stomping his foot for emphasis.

"Do what?" Charlie asked, his face a mask of innocence that he knew drove Harry mental.

"You bloody well know what! Why must you always show me up in front of him? _I'm_ his godfather, not you."

"And his mother was my best friend." Charlie kept his temper in check. "Besides it's not supposed to be a competition." His hands traveled the length of Harry's chest and his voice changed to one of childish mocking. "Poor baby. Are you afraid of losing the tot's love? Think that he, like everyone else, will wuv me more?" He stuck out his lower lip in a pout and narrowly side-stepped the fist Harry aimed at his chin. _He's getting better at that; almost got me that time._

"I'll see you at home," Harry said with a huff and Apparated away.

Teddy came out of the house, small legs moving at the only speed he seemed to know—breakneck. "Uncle Charlie, where did Uncle Harry go?"

"Home. He's in a bit of a snit. Come on let's get _you_ home before dark or your Nana will have my hide, and I think I've already pissed off my quota of people for the day."

Teddy climbed onto the broom in front of Charlie, but looked back at him, his fringe falling into his eyes. "Uncle Charlie?" he asked, blowing the offending fringe up, only to look annoyed when it fell right back into place.

"What squirt?" Charlie wrapped a firm arm around the boy's waist and kicked off hard from the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Charlie looked down at the child in puzzlement. "What are you talking about? Of course, I watch where I'm going. I haven't run you head long into one of those Muggle flying machines yet, have I?"

"Well, it's just Nana says you're always 'stepping in it,' and I just think if you'd watch where you're going more often, maybe you'd stop stepping in stuff so much."

_Out of the mouths of babes._ Charlie chucked Teddy under the chin. "I'll do my best, squirt."

The remainder of the flight was uneventful, and he watched Teddy into the house before taking off. No need to stick around and wait for Andromeda to find some reason to berate him. He got enough of that from his own mother. Bending his knees to kick off and head for home—

"Charlie."

_Not fast enough. Damn._

He stumbled through the door of their flat, trying not to make too much noise. His ears were still ringing from Andromeda's lecture about responsibility and being a good influence on her grandson and yadda, yadda, yadda. Dear Merlin, that woman could go on for what seemed like hours without taking a breath. And really, he should not have been at all surprised to enter the flat and find himself flipped into the air and hanging from the doorway by his ankle. "I guess I should have expected that."

"I'm a bit surprised that you didn't," Harry said, standing just out of reach with his look one of apt disapproval.

"You could give me a break, you know? I've suffered enough for one night." He was dripping wet. Unable to find his wand to Apparate home, he'd been forced to fly through one hell of a storm and the chills were making his teeth chatter.

Harry gave him an apprising look and a smile quickly replaced his look of annoyance. "Andromeda let you have it, eh?" Charlie rolled his eyes in response, and Harry gave his wand a flick and dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. "In all fairness, if I'd known it was going to storm, I wouldn't have taken your wand."

Charlie moved close to the fireplace and grinned in relief, not only from the warmth of the fire, but also in the knowledge that at least Teddy had not taken the wand. That would have resulted in another very long, very drawn out speech about how irresponsible it was of him to allow a four year old to take his wand without knowing it.

Still, no reason not to milk this for all it was worth…

Charlie's teeth-chattering became more pronounced as he shivered in front of the fire. "You think you might get me some Firewhisky, since you forced me to fly home in the rain? I'll probably catch my death."

Harry opened his mouth as if to refuse, and Charlie saw the flicker of guilt cross Harry's face as he reached for a bottle of Ogden's Finest and poured two glasses. _Really, there were days that this was simply too easy._

"Joining me then?" Charlie asked, yanking his soaked shirt over his head and shaking the water from his hair.

Harry didn't respond other than to hand Charlie his glass and claim a place where he could enjoy the warmth of the crackling fire.

Charlie unfastened his trousers and slid the damp denim down his muscled legs. He could feel the weight of Harry's stare upon him, drinking him in. "See something you like, Potter?"

Harry gave a noncommittal 'hmph' and snorted his disinterest. "Passable, I guess."

Charlie removed the remainder of his sodden clothes and crawled on hands and knees towards him. "Passable, my arse."

"Yes, that's what I said. Your arse is passable."

"Ha ha. You're the funny one. I've never seen you pass it up yet, and I somehow doubt that tonight will be an exception." He closed the space between them quickly, grabbing Harry by the scruff and kissing him hard enough to knock Harry's spectacles askew.

Breaking the kiss, Harry pushed him back. "I'm still angry at you." His shove was a weak protest, and his words lacked even the slightest ounce of conviction.

Still, Charlie backed away stretching out in front of the fire and reclining back on his elbows. "You can be angry over there by yourself then. It's not as if I need you for this." He lay back, taking his cock in his hand and beginning to stroke himself slowly.

As his hand picked up speed, he began to vocalise his pleasure. With every groan that tore from his throat, Charlie watched Harry's resolve weaken. He noted the bobbing of his Adam's apple as Harry swallowed hard. "Still angry, mate?"

"Furious," Harry croaked out in response, releasing the button of his trousers and taking his own cock in hand.

"Mm. I can tell." His hand picked up speed, and he watched Harry match his pace. The fire dried what remained of the rain from his skin and he closed his eyes listening to the guttural noises Harry made as he came, sending him spiraling into an orgasm of his own.

He felt, rather than saw, Harry lie down beside him, digging his bony chin into Charlie's shoulder. "I see you got over being angry."

"You're a bit hard to stay ill with." Harry's arm curled around Charlie's waist as he settled against him.

Charlie grinned. "Aye, it's part of my charm."

~Fin.~

_

* * *

_

A/N: Originally written for the prompt of Flying Lessons.


End file.
